Recently, there has been a growing demand and interest in sealing materials which are capable of blocking oxygen and moisture in the field of electric or electronic devices.
For example, due to their flexible component materials, flexible organic light-emitting devices (OLED) require that the electroluminescent (EL) layer material be protected from oxygen or moisture permeation. Such protection of EL layer material is extremely important because it closely relates to the reliability of the display device. Technically, multilayered thin film packages are commonly used which are capable of completely blocking the permeation of oxygen or moisture on the front side. However, it is impossible to completely prevent the permeation of oxygen or moisture at the edges, resulting in damage to the devices. Meanwhile, sealing materials for flexible OLED which are capable of efficiently blocking the permeation of moisture/oxygen at the edges have not been developed yet, and very little research has been done regarding sealing materials that can block the permeation of oxygen and moisture from the side of devices.